The Sun is his last Hope
by ARedKing06
Summary: The sun had become his only hope with the increasing number of causalities. They were losing. If he loses hope then those who look up to him will follow. We must continue to fight. To Resist. Their is no other option. "Life is still life."


The Sun is his last Hope.

It's my first story, so be nice. I definitely have no idea what I'm doing.

The story takes place after Dark side of the moon. I tried to keep everybody in character but I never watched the cartoon. I've been trying to read up on everybody though.

So…

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1 The rescue

Optimus Prime

We were too late.

As I stand at the top of the hill, looking down the damaged part of the city. The sky is filled with dark clouds, it looks like a storm is coming. Within the smoke and fire of the broken buildings, I see a vision of what's coming. Death. The death of the human race. Cities are becoming more like this each day. Increasing the death toll of innocent lives.

Bruticus destroyed half the city before the autobots could get there. It took hours to finally take the decepticon down. 50,000 people died because of it. Galvatron is becoming increasingly more ruthless. Ordering the slaughter of thousands, just to prove a point. He's winning this war and he knows it. Even with the arrival of new autobots, our numbers are not enough to keep up with the many decepticon protoforms that were left in Sentinel Prime's wake. If this keeps up the human race will parish within the year. If only-

"Optimus!" Ratchet approached from behind. "We must fall back, there is nothing left. It will be easier to tend to the wounded at the base."

"Not yet. We must scan the wreckage for survivors."

"Optimus, the chances of survivors-"

"That's an order Ratchet. We are not leaving here until we have scanned every section of the wreckage." I descended down into the broken section of the city. Ratchet followed.

Several hours later.

Any autobots that were capable, were searching for survivors in different sections of the city. The human medics stayed close by while the soldiers fell back. As I scanned a section of a building, Skyfire and Silverbot passed above in the sky.

/Silverbot contacting Optimus./

/Any news?/

/ Maybe sir, with all the fires it's hard to tell the difference between that and lifeforms./

/Where is it?/

/ A block ahead of your position, their are no major fires in that section, so you should be able to detect it, sir. But…/

/But Silverbot?/

/The heat signature is pretty small, it could just be a dog or a fir-/

/Life is still life Silverbot. I'm heading there now. Continue scanning the city./

/Yes, sir./

I continued to section Silverbot directed, continuing to scan for life on my way there. Buildings in ruin, filled with fire and the dead bodies of humans and bots. I hope Silverbot's findings will bring some light.

Wait…there! It's indeed quite small. It looks to be coming from what used to be an apartment building. I must be careful. Looking upon the building, I can tell it's ready to collapse. It's taken many shots and it looks as a bot was thrown into the west side of the building. The signature is on the bottom floor…looks like it's suppost to be the entrance. But it's been littered with ammunition. As I kneel down to look inside, I see many human bodies on the floor. I assume they were trying to escape to safety. No, signature…a door at the end of the entrance room, next to stairs.

Let's open-the signature. A youngling. The girl looks up and immediately crawls back into the closet. She starts to whimper in fear. Her face is tear stained.

"Little one, please come out." I tried to speak as softly as possible. The youngling proceeded to cry more.

/Optimus contacting Ratchet./

/ Yes, Optimus?/

/Come to my position, I found a youngling./

/On my way, is the youngling hurt?/

/I'm not sure yet./

/Yet? Optimus…/

/Just hurry, Ratchet./

I was kneeling down in front of the entrance with my arm outstretched inside the building. I don't want to force myself inside and end up bringing the building down.

" Little one, please come out. Your safe now, nothing is going to hurt you. I'M not going to hurt you." The youngling proceeded to step out of the closet, ever so slightly. Confusion and fear clear across the little ones face as she continued to cry. Finally when she was in range, I grabbed her and pulled her out of the building. The youngling stopped crying as I brought her up to my face. The little brown eyes went wide as she looked directly into my eyes. The youngling had courage for one so small, so fragile.

Ratchet had arrived beside me and proceeded to scan the youngling.

"Can I ask what exactly is that, Optimus?"

"A human youngling, of course Ratchet, have you gone blind?"

"Apparently. I've never seen such a colour before." I chuckled at the response.

"I believe that it is called red hair. What is the younglings condition?"

"Dehydrated, exhausted and bruised. Should live."

"I will take her to the medics. Proceed to-"

"Scan for survivors. Go."

I didn't want to scared the youngling any more already, so I didn't bother to transform. With the girl in my hand I headed back to the human medics. I looked down at her.

"What's your name little one?" She sniffled a few times before answering.

"TT- Terra." She said quietly. Earth. She was named after the earth. How fitting…for one who has survive so much at such a young age. With surprise the sun appeared and broke from the clouds. Causing Terra's hair to shine bright with the sun.

Terra…Earth.


End file.
